<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Snow by Kihyunski</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916146">Secret Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihyunski/pseuds/Kihyunski'>Kihyunski</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Blood and Injury, Bottom Seoho, Boys Kissing, Curses, Dark Magic, Forbidden Love, Forced Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Hunter Hwanwoong, Hunter Keonhee, Hunter Leedo, Hunter Xion, Hunter Youngjo, M/M, Prince Seoho, Smut, Snow and Ice, Top Youngjo, Werewolves, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihyunski/pseuds/Kihyunski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seoho went missing during the night where a werewolf howled to the sky, cursing his kingdom for good. Every full moon the werewolf would visit each village in the kingdom to look for Seoho.<br/>The boy doesn't know that he belongs to the royal family. He lived a peaceful life in the village for as long as he can remember.<br/>Seoho made friends, found his love and is surely no prepaired for the creature that attacks his village, changing his life, past and future for good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello ^.^/ </p><p>I see that almost none ships the parents of Oneus and they need to be shipped more &lt;.&lt;<br/>So here I am with a Seojo kingdom/magic AU!</p><p>I don't know if this will contain smut in the end or somewhere along the way, but knowing me, i probably will ^^;</p><p>Furthermore I hope you will enjoy this story. It's based from the ''Red Riding Hood'' Since I am a sucker for this movie.<br/>This won't be a long fanfic though and I will upload whenever I can!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Cold.</i>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Was the one word you could describe the Clarines kingdom with. A kingdom with four beautiful seasons each year, became only one after a faith full night. Spring, Summer and Autumn all became Winter.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Their once known white moon turned into a blood red color. The kingdom itself used to be a welcoming, kind, sweet, loveable and warm-hearted home for the citizens and unknown people. It was a place that was once so loved among everyone, even with their neighbour countries for the past centuries, until a curse developed itself inside the palace, ruining everything during a dark night.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Vogue stories go around of people who have seen the queen and king rushing out of their palace in the middle of the night. Running through the streets with only a torch and a young child wrapped around in blankets, hidden from the world, in their arms. Rushing their way out of the kingdom into the forest.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>People say that they heard a wolf howling at the red moon, a warning sign for whatever may have happened, a promise for something that will return once in a while on a special night. None had a good feeling about this, and they were right. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>The king and queen returned with no child, but sadness and grief instead. Ever since that day, a lot of the joy and happiness vanished from the kingdom. Their beloved prince, future king of Clarines went missing on that same cursed night. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>More stories go around that the king and queen never wanted a baby in the first place, others say that numerous attacks were aimed towards the young prince but the craziest one of them all, was that a servant saw someone change into a werewolf, a powerful transformation to a mythic animal, tried to take the prince during a meeting even multiple times after it. Soon a pattern was discovered. Every full moon cyclus where the full moon turned red in the night sky, the werewolf would come by and try to take the prince away.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The king and queen of Clarines couldn’t handle it anymore, wherever their young prince would go was danger, an unsafe environment for the people around him and that had to stop. A castle with a mighty king who controlled many guards would have fought the animal to the death, right? or so you thought, werewolves aren’t that easy to deal with, in fact, none even knew how to deal with them since the kingdom didn’t have any experience with mythical creatures. So how did this all happen?</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The king tried to send a clear letter out to the citizens of his kingdom, about the prince missing and a werewolf on the run. Rules were immediately applied, none was allowed to be outside anymore after a certain time in the evening. Patrols were doubled. More guards around the walls. People had to be cautious around each other because magic was now known and immediately prohibited. It didn’t matter if you used it for something good or bad, you would be hanged for it. Luckily none in the Clarines kingdom itself could use magic, or so the king thought.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The werewolf stopped coming after one night, where it visited the prince 's empty chamber, never returning to the castle again after it completely rampaged it in order to find the boy. That didn’t stop the blood moon and the howling sound during those times. It was always a reminder for the king and queen that their little boy was out there dead or alive, but they never stopped believing for the day where this would all stop. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Their hope was now on that one person who would kill the werewolf, for a thick bounty price so they could look for their missing son and bring peace to the kingdom once again.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>‘’Seoho!?’’ Seoho’s mother yells from the kitchen, stirring a pan full of soup. ‘’Seoho?’’ She looks into the living room that was connected to the kitchen, the house they lived in was small but surely enough for her to see if her beloved child was there or not. She leaves the spoon in the pan to quickly jog towards the stairs, yelling upwards. ‘’Seoho where are you!? Dinner is ready honey!’’ </p><p><br/>
</p><p>No answer awaited Seoho’s mother. She huffed, quickly jogging towards the front door opening it in a hurry. The newly added snow on top of her roof fell right in front of her, making the mother flinch at the act. ‘’Oh my.. Seoho!? where are you! Dinner is ready sweathea-’’ </p><p><br/>
</p><p>‘’Hello Mrs. Lee’’ A tall man, taller than Seoho’s mother herself, smoothly turned around from behind the door. He stopped in front of her while moving one hand on the door handle and his arm above Seoho’s mother's head. Some more snow fell on his arm, protecting the lady from a possible cold chill over her body and wet clothes. Seoho’s mother knew the voice but still had to check out the man in front of her from head to toe.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Dressed in leather jeans, a black blouse with a little chest exposed. He wasn’t Youngjo if he wasn’t dressed in all black. Armor here and there to protect the vulnerable parts of his body, like his arms. Gloves covering only the palm of his hand, letting his fingertips move freely in the air. High boots to have a good grip in the snow, he was one of the few wolf hunters after all. Some accessories around his neck, leaning against his chest, making him very attractive.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>A pair of dark brown eyes, with only a little bit of black raven hair hanging in front of it, a top and bottom lip curling up in a smile look down at the lady in front of him. ‘’Oh Youngjoo, you scared me a little’’ </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Seoho’s mother lays a hand on her chest, taking a deep breath to calm down. ‘’I’m sorry miss, I hope you didn’t catch any snow’’ Youngjo replied with a smile, lowering his arm slowly. He swings it behind him to get the snow off of him only to let his hand rest on his hip after it. ‘’No, thanks to you I didn’t’’ The lady smiles.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>‘’Good, but I heard you screaming for Seoho? That means he isn’t home right?’’ Youngjo asked, a bit concerned. ‘’No he isn’t, I was about to hurry to your place to see if he was there but I see he isn’t with you’’ She replies, watching how Youngjo shook his head. ‘’I’m sorry, I had work to do today, but I can look for him if you want too?’’ He offers politely. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>‘’If you want to do that sweetheart, then you can join us for dinner’’ Seoho’s mother suggests with a tiny smirk, knowing that Youngjo would never decline her offer. ‘’Sure thing, I’ll be back in thirty minutes and uhm, do I smell something burning?’’ He teases the woman. ‘’Oh my soup!’’ She yells and jogs back inside.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Youngjo watches after her with a smile, <i>Got you,</i> smiling even more while rolling his eyes, the raven haired turns around and takes his leave in the hope to find Seoho soon. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>White isn’t a color but is surely pretty, Seoho thinks, watching the fur of the deer shiver once a little bit of snow falls from the leaves onto it’s back. <i>‘’oh’’</i> He lays his hand on his lower back, touching the spot that could possibly match where the snow landed on the deer's back. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Seoho’s body was always sensitive to the tiniest bit of snow touching his skin. It was normal to shiver when the snow touches you,but to shiver when he watched it fall on an animal or human else was something he hadn’t experienced until now. His fingers trail in his shirt to touch the spot on his skin. He shivers by the could touch of his own fingers and quickly retreats his hand from his back. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>The deer lifts his head from it’s position. Looking between the trees and over the lake to the red haired boy who was sitting in the snow. Seoho moves his arms back around his legs, moving his knees a little bit higher in tiny moves in the hope to not make the deer flinch away. The black pearly eyes of the animal stare towards the small figure across the lake. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Seoho smiles softly, praying that the deer wouldn’t run away now he finally saw one. It was the first time Seoho found a deer this close so he just had to try and get a little bit closer to watch the animal. The deer moved his head back to the ground, letting the nose move in the snow, looking for some grass to eat. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>The red haired calms down at the sight, he wasn’t that far away from the village, he surely loved it there, but nature was truly something else, something precious, majestic and just magical in his opinion. He watches the deer shiver again, possibly from the cold wind that passed over the lake. A cold breath left Seoho’s lips, whitening up in the sky. Yeah, Seoho disliked the cold very much, he always needed to wear extra layers unlike others, but he got used to it.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>A crack was heard closely behind him, making Seoho and the deer look up at the same time. Seoho gasps softly when more branches started to crack, as if someone was walking towards him, but he was sure that he was alone and none followed him. The sound got louder and louder. Seoho gets up, he hears the deer running away. His head turned around to see the animal hopping into the forest for safety, it probably saw what was behind him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Seoho watches the reflection of the frozen lake, a shadow was coming up from behind him. He turns around, swinging his arm in the progress to defend himself from any attack that could happen to him. A body bends backwards to avoid the hit just in time. ‘’Wow hey there snow white, it’s just me’’</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Seoho smiles as he watches Youngjo standing straight again. ‘’Youngjo!’’ He yells softly, jumping against the man, slamming his arms around his neck. He could hear Youngjo giggle right beside his ear when a pair of hands made their way to his hips. ‘’What were you doing on our spot all by yourself? Not even inviting me hmm’’</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Seoho rolls his eyes and loosens his arms to lay his hands on Youngjo’s chest. ‘’Someone had work to do hmm?’’ He mocks Youngjo’s words he said earlier today. ‘’But you know, that you are not allowed to visit <i> our </i> spot alone’’ Youngjo states a rule they onces made in the past when they were little, softly squeezing Seoho’s hips with his protective hands.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>‘’Well I was not planning to but, I found this deer when I was walking in the woods all by myself’’ Seoho says, leaning a little bit backwards so Youngjo quickly pulls him closer. The red hair giggles while wrapping his arms around Youngjo’s neck again. “So, it was a good idea to follow and apparently it brought you to the lake?’’ </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Youngjo says, moving one eyebrow up, looking slightly down in Seoho’s eyes.’’You know I never cross the lake, so the only option for me was to use this spot’’ Seoho says, lips almost touching. Youngjo could feel Seoho’s breath against his lips and it was driving him crazy. ‘’You know I am not allowed to leave the village within certain meters’’</p><p><br/>
</p><p>‘’That’s true, okay, I forgive you for misusing our stop to watch a deer’’ Youngjo teases. ‘’Tss, it was beautiful’’ Seoho answers with a big smile on his face. He was so close, so close if he would come just a little closer. ‘’Not beautifuller than me right?’’ Youngjoo askes, leaning a little down.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>‘’No one is beautifuller than my man’’ Seoho says, eyes focusing on Youngjo’s with a longing look. He watches how Youngjo confidently takes Seoho fully against him. He moves the tip of his tongue out and let it slide over his bottom lip, <i>such an illegal act</i> Seoho thinks and he surely has to punish him for it. ‘’That’s right, I’m your man’’ Youngjo finished.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Seoho dives in for a kiss right after when Youngjo was done talking. They shut their eyes at the same time. Seoho’s arms loosen in a hurry to grab onto Youngjo’s cheeks, keeping him in place to attack the delicious cold flesh called, Youngjo’s lips. The raven haired moves his hands from Seoho’s hips to his butt, lightly squeezing and claiming the body part in his hold. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Seoho hums softly, letting Youngjo know that he was doing a good job. Youngjo excitedly turned them both around, leading Seoho backwards until the red haired felt his back bump against a tree. The impact was strong enough to make some snow fall from the branches right on top of them. They both gasp at the same time by the cold feeling that was slowly sliding inside their clothes. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>‘’Oh Hyung! watch out with what you are doing!’’ Seoho yells with fun, appreciating the act but not the snow. ‘’Sorry I, forgot there was snow’’ Youngjo said, quickly whipping the remaining snow from his body. ‘’How can you forget!?’’ </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Seoho asks and grips onto his own arms, already shivering. ‘’You know that you make me forget the world when I kiss you’’ Youngjo shoots back. He watches how his beloved  Seoho was shivering already from just a little bit of snow on his body. So he softly wipes his shoulders, neck and hair, ruffing it in the end. ‘’Aish hyung, so cheesy’’ </p><p><br/>
</p><p>They both giggle like teenagers in love. ‘’I know, and only for you babe’’ Youngjo says, making Seoho blush in the act. ‘’Why are you here actually?’’ He asks out of curiosity. As a response grabs, Youngjo removes his gloves and takes Seoho’s hands, putting them on for him. ‘’Ýour mother couldn’t find you, and dinner was ready, so she asked me to look for you’’</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He takes one of Seoho’s clothed hands in his, intertwining their fingers. ‘’Ah I see, then we better get home quickly!’’ Seoho answers. Youngjo nods, walking away from the lake with him. ‘’Was the deer pretty?’’ Youngjo asks when Seoho looks around one more time to see if he saw the animal, maybe just one more time. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <i>‘’It was as white as the snow’’</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Youngjo takes Seoho home to hear some unfortunate news for them</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am terribly sorry for the long wait for this update-<br/>I haven't forgotten about this story at all and gladly want to finish it.<br/>Just some personal things happened to me that made me inable to continue on writting for the past month<br/>My deepest apologies.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘’Youngjo~’’</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Seoho carefully sings out the name of his lover. Youngjo hums softly as a response. Their hands were swinging slowly between them while they were walking back to the village. He gave a soft squeeze to let Seoho know that he was truly listening but couldn’t help to respond to him in another way. ‘’What is it?’’</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>He asks, turning his head slightly towards Seoho with interest. ‘’What is it like, to be, you know, far away from the village? Further into the woods then I have been?’’ Seoho asks carefully, like always. It was his curiosity for the world that he asked Youngjo multiple times what it was like to be further away from the village then Seoho was allowed to. </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The raven haired man was a hunter, he went out many times during full moons to hunt for the werewolf or throughout the day when the village needed more food supplies. Seoho was feeling envious towards the older. Somehow he wasn’t allowed to leave the village and it was only explained to him once in a vogue maner.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>‘’You always ask me that’’ Youngjo giggles. ‘’Because I can never see so for myself!’’ Seoho whines. It was cute in Youngjo’s opinion, like music to his ears. ‘’Seoho.. instead of me telling you why don’t know’’<br/>
Seoho looks to Youngjo, noticing how their walking pace slows down a little more. ‘’Hyung?’’ He asks a little worriedly. The hunter sighs softly, stopping in his motions so that Seoho had to stop as well. ‘’Hyung if you want me to stop asking then say so-’’</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>‘’Run away with me’’ </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Youngjo quickly says after Seoho was almost done talking. He looks serious towards his lover. The red haired knows that he wasn’t joking around, in fact, Youngjo used to ask Seoho each year if he would want to run away with him,to only hear the same reply over and over again. That he wasn’t ready. ‘’Are you-’’</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Seoho tries to speak but Youngjo cuts him off again. ‘’Yes I am serious again Seoho’’ The hunter gets in front of him, blocking his view from the village they were close too. Seoho looks to his hands. The way Youngjo was holding them, so delightful and gentle as if he was holding the purest thing in the entire world but Seoho felt more in it. ‘’Run away with me Seoho, tonight, at the end of the festival, please.. it’s now or never’’</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Seoho heard how there was fear lingering on the tip of Youngjo’s tongue and also how insecure the hold around his hands slowly became. Asking the question as always out of the blue when the answer would be his rejectment, only this time, this time the hunter thought maybe, maybe he had a chance. Seoho gulps softly, was he finally ready for it?</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p> ‘’What makes you say that now?’’</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>‘’It’s a feeling Seoho, everything will change if we don’t go.. please’’ Youngjo wanted nothing more than to have a life on his own with the man he loved. No rules, no forced marriage, a place without danger so he can live a peaceful life with Seoho. His Seoho. </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Time was ticking and seconds were passing each second the longer Seoho didn’t speak. Youngjo closes his eyes, ready to face another rejectment. Not that it matters because he would wait for his man to finally leave this place with him. ‘’Okey’’</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Youngjo’s mind went totally black, each thought he had suddenly stopped as if it was never there. What did Seoho say? Did he say yes or something else? Youngjo watches how a pretty smile formed itself on Seoho’s face, eyes sparkling like shining snow falling from the sky. ‘’Did you?’’</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Youngjo asks but Seoho already nods happily. ‘’Yes hyung, I want to leave with you and get a life with you, just the two of us’’ He says in a sweet voice, music to Youngjo’s ears. ‘’I am ready’’ And those were the words he wanted to hear from his lovers mouth all this time.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Youngjo laughed happily and before Seoho knew, he was brought up in the air. His body was surrounded by strong and lovable arms. Seoho quickly wraps his arms around Youngjo’s neck when he feels how his body is swinging in circles. He started to laugh as well, joining in on Youngjo's beautiful sound.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Seoho was finally brought back down on the ground only for his lips to be taken away by Youngjo’s. The red haired felt like flying again, Youngjo’s lips always managed to make him fly away into another world. The kiss was shortly separated after the thought of food came to Youngjo’s mind. ‘’Tonight’’ </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Youngjo says as he starts to walk again, leading Seoho with him. ‘’Tonight’’ Seoho repeats after him with a giggling smile, letting their hands swing between their bodies onces again. After a few more minutes of walking they finally enter the village. </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>‘’Oh there you are! Quickly sit down! I tried to keep the food as warm as possible children!’’ Seoho’s mother cheers happily. ‘’Sorry that it took so long, miss’’ Youngjo apologizes with a bow after he brought Seoho savely inside the house. ‘’That’s alright sweetheart’’ The woman walks to the bot above the fireplace, quickly putting on her gloves before she touches the hot handle. ‘’Sorry mom I got distracted because I saw a white deer!’’</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Seoho wants to grab the chair to move it back but Youngjo was faster. He watches his chair move backwards thanks to him. Seoho smiles and gets in front of the chair. Youngjo gently pushes it against his legs so the red haired sat down carefully. ‘’Oh my a white one?’’ His mother asks in disbelief. She walked with the pot towards the table when Youngjoo took a seat beside his lover.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>‘’Yes a white one!’’ Seoho repeats with a smile on his face, watching his mother putting the pot with delicious soup inside on the table. Youngjo couldn’t help but to smile as he watches Seoho’s eyes shimmer at the thought of food. They have been out in the cold for a while and were about to be rewarded with a delicious meal. It was hard to make a good soup during winter, all of the ingredients were mostly covered under the snow, which made it hard to find them. It was dangerous for the womens of the village to go out and look for them with the dangerous animals or poachers lurking around.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>‘’That is really special my child, white deers are very rare, you know that right?’’ His mother continued as she started to fill up the plates with soup, putting them in front of the hungry children. ‘’Oh?’’ Seoho was the first one to receive his plate, but the red haired moved it over to Youngjo. He was the one that went through the troubles in finding him after all. Youngjo smiles at the gesture and brings a hand to Seoho’s hair to ruffle them softly, watching the genuine smile on Seoho’s lips when the younger leans in on the touch. ‘’People told about legends upon meeting a white deer, that great happiness will come to your path’’</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Seoho’s mother finished filling the plates, giving one to Seoho before she sat down herself. ‘’Yeey!’’ Seoho happily cheers, making Youngjo remove his hand from the bounce movements. Youngjo thought for once that their life was going to be blessed. He chuckles as he waits for the family to have done their prayers, obviously participating in it as well. When they were done they finally started with their meal.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Time went by as they happily continued to chat about Seoho who found the deer until Youngjo had arrived so they made a short walk through the woods before arriving at the village. They were almost done with their meals when both Seoho and Youngjo felt the vibe around Seoho’s mother shift without knowing the reason for it. </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>‘’Is there something you want to tell us mom?’’ Seoho carefully asks, knowing his mother too well. His mother sighs. ‘’Yes sweetheart, and I am very sorry that I have to tell you this’’ She continues. ‘’Is there a problem?’’ Youngjo asks politely, watching the lady nod. ‘’Look Youngjo’’ She begins. Youngjo knew exactly that he was the problem to something he didn’t know. Seoho looks worried to the both of them. ‘’Did he do something mother?’’ Seoho asked a little scared.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>‘’No sweetheart, please don’t get me wrong, Youngjo really is a good man, and I really grant the two of you to be together until the very end but-’’ Both Seoho and Youngjo wanted to smile but obviously couldn’t. Fear was slowly lingering in their stomach, ready to go up upon hearing the bad news. ‘’Youngjo, I really like you, and I think no one is better for my child than you, but you can’t stay with him..’’ </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>‘’What-..’’ Seoho let’s his words out in a small voice, alerting Youngjo to quickly lay his hand on top of Seoho’s leg under the table. ‘’Let her speak Seoho’’ Youngjo kindly offered even when Seoho already wanted to protest against his mother. ‘’In this village, we only accept arranged marriage because no matter how much you love one another, if you don’t have money then living is almost not possible’’ She continues.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Seoho felt deep down in his heart where this was leading to and he didn’t want it to hear. He squeezes Youngjo’s hand more and more in his last moment of freedom. ‘’Youngjo is a hunter and only gets paid for what he is able to hunt, and that is not much,it is a pretty hard job if you get home without anything, so I had no choice then you arrange you to the man you are going to marry Seoho’’</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Silence fell over the table. Both knew that this was going to happen, yet they never knew that these words could hurt so much. Seoho was in utter shock, covering his mouth with his free hand. Youngjo had a straight face, clearly understanding the situation. Being a hunter was one of the lowest ranks in their village. You had to put your life on the line through reckless weather, being days away from the village to only come home with maybe three bunnies, or with luck a deer but most of the time, without nothing.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>It was a shameful job that you could only do with pride once you succeed over 50% of the time. ‘’I understand..’’ Youngjo says without a protest, knowing that he lost Seoho through some silly papers. ‘’What? Hyung now.. you are not agreeing to this are you?’’  Seoho asked, a little scared. How can Youngjo act like this was all fine when just hours ago he asked him to run away together. ‘’Mother please, why is money so important to you? I don’t even know the man you have assigned me with while I have been together with Youngjo for as long as I can remember!</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Seoho raises his voice in frustration. ‘’Seoho-’’ Youngjo tries to calm him down using a soothing voice. ‘’No Seoho!’’ He screamed, making his mother and Youngjo flinch in the progress. ‘’Sweetheart you have to do this, for the sake of your family.. The man you are going to marry is named Xion, he is the son of the blacksmith’’ </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>His mother explained in the best way she could in the hope for Seoho and Youngjo to understand the situation. Even Youngjo started to get angry. He was by no means fine that Seoho was being arranged to someone else then him. They just made the promise that they would run away together so he was just playing along for now. Something Seoho clearly couldn’t see right now. But upon knowing to what man Seoho was arranged made Youngjo boil in anger. He knew the son of the blacksmith, Xion, all too well. He was by no means able to make his Seoho happy. He was a rich, naïve, a coward and born with a silver spoon in his mouth.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>‘’Seoho, tonight you are going to meet him during the festival, so you can get to know each other’’ His mother finished as she got up. She starts to clean up the table while Seoho was completely at a loss of words. He looks over to Youngjo who hadn’t said anything about the man he was supposed to marry. ‘’You are not going to do anything against this!?’’</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Seoho raised for the first time his voice towards the elder. His emotions got the best of him, sadness, anger, loneliness were filling up his heart. Why was Youngjo not arguing against his mother? He loved him right? Why wasn’t he speaking up, Why would he ask for him to run away together. The red haired watched how Youngjo made no gesture to express his feelings about the situation. ‘’How can you agree to this!?’’ He asked, but Youngjo stayed silent. There were no words coming to his mind that he could say to calm down his boyfriend.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>‘’Seoho please, try to understand the situation you are in honey’’ She tries to reason. ‘’No! you just assigned me because you want money! You never loved dad in the first place because you were arranged to him too!’’ Seoho started to yell once more and was not planning to hold back this time.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>’’But I am different! I won’t accept this, I am not like you and say yes to every decision you are making for me! Like for example that I am not allowed to leave this village! But for what!? What are you protecting me from Mother!?’’ Tears started to burn in Seoho’s eyes, ready to fall down his cheeks. </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>‘’I am a grown up man! And I am sick and tired of being called weak or anything else! I may not be like the rest of them out there, but that gives you no right to decide at least something I used to had control over, My love life!’’ Seoho screamed as he put his hands on the table, freezing the wooden surface with his hands. He got up from his chair, a cold wind released itself  from his body, sending his chair all the way back against the wall. The magic that had awakened inside his body was burning to be used.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Seoho looked scared over his shoulder to the chair behind him. He did that? ‘’Seoho-’’ His mother calls out softly. The red haired turns his head back to the table that was completely frozen caused by his powers. He gasps as he witnesses the damage that he had done. Youngjo got carefully up. ‘’Seoho babe.. it’s okay.. calm down please..’’ He reaches his hands out to his scared lover. A tear falls down past the eyelashes of Seoho’s eye. Slowly falling down as it freezes halfway in fear. Seoho looked scared and it hurted Youngjo to see him like that. The red haired looked at his mother and gasped. The woman looked at him like he was a monster who just got discovered by releasing his powers. ‘’Seoho-’’ She calls out to him in a scared voice. </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>‘’Seoho!’’ Youngjo screams as he watches his lover run out of the house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading &lt;3<br/>Comments and Kudos are appriciated.</p><p>If you want to read more content or know when I am about to update, follow me on twitter!<br/>I'm a multi stan and currently writting A sunnew AU<br/>and I swear... changki is on the way, it's just really hard for me to write, but the chapter is almost done &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>